vtol_vrfandomcom-20200215-history
AIM-9 Sidewinder
Information and Background The AIM-9 heat seeking missile platform was first deployed in 1956, and has been improved upon over the decades. It's earliest combat deployment was 1958 during the Second Taiwan Strait Crisis, and has seen use in almost every major air conflict since then. The most widely used modern variants are the AIM-9L(1977) and M(1995) variants. The latest variant of the AIM-9, developed by Raytheon, is the AIM-9X Block II, a Block III variant was unfortunately cancelled. The Block II adds Lock-on After Launch capability with a datalink, so the missile can be launched first and then directed to its target afterwards by an aircraft with the proper equipment for 360 degree engagements, such as the F-35 and F-22. Additionally an anti-radiation variant of the AIM-9 exists in the form of the AGM-126 SideARM II The IRIS-T is a newer generation IR missile to the AIM-9 developed by Germany and has many notable improvements over the AIM-9, including range, speed and counter-measure resistance. The AIM-9 is an infrared heat seeking missile, so when fired "Fox 2" is announced by the pilot. "Short range heat seeking air to air missile." -Game Weight: 120kg Cost: 850$ Equipment Options * Caged (boresight) * Uncaged (circles around center of HUD) * Head-Track (when JHMCS is enabled and visor is down) * Vertical Scan (scans vertically across HUD, good for banking turns in dog fighting) Use It should be noted that the AIM-9 can be mounted to the outer hard points of the F/A-26B in sets of up to 3 each. Giving the pilot up to 6 missiles across only 2 hard points. The AIM 9 can additionally be mounted on other hard points as well, giving a light weight air-to-air payload. The AIM-9 is a short range infrared missile, used exclusively in dog-fighting when AMRAAM's such as the AIM-120 are no longer practical. The missile has two audible tones a low and a high tone. The higher the tone the stronger the lock. A predicted intercept point will also be displayed on the HUD, leading the target aircraft, when you have obtained a strong lock. The missile has high maneuverability over other missiles like the AIM-120 radar based missile. It is the cheapest of the Air-to-Air missile family making it very economical for low budget missions. While the missile can fire and track at extreme angles, aligning your aircraft closer to the predicted impact point and closing range will always improve results. Unlike the IRIS-T the AIM-9 does not seem to have reliable success in intercepting inbound AMRAAM's and SAM's. While the AIM-9 is an excellent go-to missile, in VTOL VR it can often be flared away by vigilant targets. Players seeking a more potent heat-seeking missile should look to the IRIS-T . Warning: Please take care when firing any IR missile in close proximity to friendly units. The IR missiles will track to whatever heat source they are targeted to, but on occasion a passing friendly in front of the seeker head will be targeted instead. Category:Armament